Movie Night -Kuroko no Basuke
by SeaShinobi
Summary: A series of short xReader stories. You and your boyfriend kick back and relax , watching a movie and maybe ... a bit more ? Kuroko no BasketxReader
1. Kuroko-Good idea

You had been so busy these past weeks that you had barely had any time to spend with your adorable boyfriend Kuroko. But now, you two could finally relax. He invited you over to his house for _Movie Night_, and you were going to make the most of it. Despite his innocent looks , Kuroko adored bloody movies. Be it horror , action or simply a bloody comedy , if they had blood in them , he watched them. You for one , weren't as enthusiastic about these movies , but since it meant spending time with him , you didn't mind. You threw yourself onto Kuroko's couch and waited for him to come with the popcorn and soda.

''Help yourself , **Y/N**-san.''

''Thanks Kuroko.'' you said , taking a handful of popcorn. Even though you had told him countless times to stop using -san while adressing you , he just wouldn't listen.

The movie started. You tried to get Kuroko to come closer to you , but he was sucked in to the world of the movie ever since minute 1. You thought about resting your head in his lap , but his popcorn-bowl was already there. You silently sighed and turned to the TV. It wasn't a bad movie , but you were just not in the mood for watching. All you wanted to do is cuddle Kuroko and talk with him. You waited for the movie to finish though , you weren't as mean as to actually stop him from watching something he liked. After it finished you took all of the bowls and glasses to the kitchen.

''Hnn Kuroko~'' you said with a playful tone ,cuddling him from behind the couch. Pulling his head backwards you gazed into his eyes for a few seconds.

''Did you enjoy the movie?'' he asked , a split second before you wanted to go in for a kiss.

''Hm ? Oh yeah , I did. Did you ?''

''It was really good.''

You smiled and kissed him , before he got the chance to start talking again.A few seconds later you wanted to brake the kiss , but as soon as you separated your lips from his , Kuroko pulled you back into another kiss. You went over to the couch and laid yourself down, with your head on Kuroko's lap , now that the popcorn bowl was gone.

He began playing with your hair and looked down at you , giving you a smile.

''You didn't really like the movie , did you ?''

You give him a short apologetic smile and shook your head.

''Why didn't you tell me at the beginning ?''

''Because you like movies like that, and if you're happy , I'm happy.'' you answered pinching the top of his nose .

''You should pick a movie next time.''

''Oh , can we watch porn ?'' you couldn't help but crack a joke.

''**Y/N**-san , please be serious about our movie night.''

You chuckled.

''Okay , okay ,sorry. I'll pick the movie next time , and I'll make sure that we'll both enjoy it.''

He nodded in agreement , before smiling down at you again.

''What should we do now ? ''

''I might have an idea'' You said smirking , then kissed him.

The two of you kissed for a while , then he went on to your jawline and neck.

''I think I like your idea **Y/N**-san.''

* * *

**Heeeyy **

**I'm back with another xReader series , and it's KnB this time ! **

**They're gonna be much shorter than my UtaPri ones though 0.0 **

**Now then , there are a lot of guys in KnB and I'll be waiting for you people to request who I should write about next , so please do so . REQUESTTTT xD **

**Also , please let me know what you think, reading a review is like ... hm , it's like waking up and feeling fully energized (if the review is good :p ). I need reviews; I feed on them o_o **

**See ya around ^_^**


	2. Midorima-Post-poned

Every Saturday night was _Movie Night _for you and your boyfriend Midorima Shintaro , or as you'd like to call him: _Mido._ Even though you told him he could pick the movie , or at least the genre , he'd always make you pick. And you always picked a comedy. As much as you loved comedy movies , your love for them wasn't the only reason you picked them. It was because you were secretly hoping that Mido,being the serious guy he is , was going to get pissed and change the 'movie-menu' to something more his style. But that didn't happen. You shortly realized he liked comedies. Of course he'd never laugh, but every time you laughed you'd catch a glimpse of him looking at you and smiling. Sometimes he even chuckled or grinned.

''Man , I haven't watched Mouse Hunt in years.'' you said , more to yourself while waiting for your pizza to arrive.

''Is it a good movie ?'' Midorima asked from the kitchen where he was making lemonade.

''Don't tell me you haven't seen it !''

''I have not.''

''You really did waste your life on nothing more than horoscopes and basketball before you met me.'' you pointed out.

''Hmph.'' came the response from the kitchen, he knew better than to argue with you.

***DING DONG***

The pizza had arrived. You paid for it and left a small tip since it had arrived earlier than usual.

''Oh God !'' you yell looking at the couch. ''What the hell is this thing Mido?''you ask looking at a panda statue half your size.

''Today's Lucky Item.''

''Should have guessed.'' you roll your eyes and push the thing off of the couch.

He probably heard you move the panda since he shouted all the way from the kitchen :

''PUT IT BACK !''

''What? No ! It takes up way to much space. It's staying on the floor next to the couch.''

''It's got to be directly next to me , on the same level as me ! ''

''I don't care. It's staying on the floor.''

You smile triumphantly when you heard him mumble something. You sat yourself on the couch , pizza in front of you on the coffee table and waited for Midorima. He came in shortly with two huge glasses filled with a golden liquid-the lemonade, which he put next to the pizza.

''Can I start it ?''

He nodded. You pressed the 'play' button on your remote and made yourself comfortable , sitting between Midorima's legs and leaning on his chest , covered in a soft blanket. About halfway into the movie , everything suddenly went black. You jumped up a bit and realized the electricity was down.

''And we were only getting to the good part ...''

''It's all your fault **Y/N**.''

You lightly punched his knee and asked :

''How so ?''

''It's because you put the panda on the floor.''

''You can't be serious.''

''I'm very serious...''he replied and after a few moments silence said ,'Should we go to bed ?''

''Nah.''

You turned around , now facing him and sneaked your hands under his shirt. You couldn't see him since it was dark but you were pretty sure he was smirking. He kissed your cheek and lips while removing your hoodie, then he pushed you on your back and whispered:

''_Movie Night _is post-poned until tomorrow morning.''

* * *

**Two in one day ! That's because they're so short xD **

**These are pretty fun to write. **

**I hope you enjoyed reading**

**Next up will be Akashi. **

**Let me know what you think **

**See you around ^_^**


	3. Akashi-Best thing

Dating Akashi was sometimes a struggle. He almost always barked orders around , instead of asking nicely , almost never thanked you and he sometimes ignored you all together when you were talking about something he didn't seem interested in. But you ignored all those things. In fact , you made the best of it and began teaching him to be polite and to do things himself. You understood that he was a 'leader' but that didn't mean he had to be a jackass to everyone. So you took matters into your own hands and began teaching him how to be a nice guy , a polite guy , just like teachers teach preschoolers. One day he surprised you by saying :

''**Y/N , **would you like to come over to my house and watch a movie ? ''

You said yes of course.A _Movie Night _sounded like a splendid idea. The movie was a mystery movie and it looked like Akashi liked taking guesses and seeing if he was right about who the killer or 'bad-guy' was. He later began inviting you over more and more and each time you'd watch another mystery.

''It was the wife ! It's always the wife in times like these... '' he told the TV.

''Want some tea ?'' you asked.

''Yes.''

You didn't move.

''Yes _please_.'' he corrected himself and you gave him a peck on the cheek as a you went over to the kitchen and made tea for the both of you came back you nestled yourself back in his arms.

''I don't think it's the wife. It's probably his daugter-in-law.'' you told him, truth was ,you enjoyed these mysteries almost as much as he did.

''Nonsense. She was gone at the time.'' he informed you playfully hitting your head.

''That's what she said ! But she has no alibi.''

''You'll see. It was the wife.''

''The daughter-in-law.'' you argued.

He shook his head and told you to pay attention. In the end , you were right , it really was the daughter-in-law who killed the guy.

''Told you.''

''I can't believe it ...I was wrong.'' he muttered as if the world was ending.

''Oh don't worry about it, you're usually right.'' you tried comforting him , remembering that failure was impossible for him, or so he thought.

He looked away , not wanting to meet your eye.

''...I was wrong.''

That was really annoying, you thought. It was just a guessing-game,there was no need for him to get so dramatical. You lightly hit him on his head and hugged him.

''You're an idiot.'' you whispered.''Winning or being right isn't everything. You might not like the sound of it but it's true. Now , stop making such a big scene, it's already getting on my nerves... I'm just happy that I can spend time with you , I couldn't care less about who killed the guy in the movie. Aren't you happy ? To be with me ,I mean ... ''

''**Y/N**...'' he returned the hug,'' Of course I'm happy to be with you ...I can't even tell why you're still going out with a guy like me. Of course I'm happy ...I... You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.'' that was the first time he'd ever said something like that.

''You idiot.'' you mumble before kissing him and, before you knew it you were on top of him ,his hair tangled around your fingers and his kisses all over you.

* * *

**Writing Akashi stuff is h.a.r.d O_O We hardly saw him in the anime and I don't read the manga so ...Figuring this out was a bit though , but he's definitely arrogant and I'm pretty sure he's used to being served , so I used that. I hope I didn't mess up :p **

**Let me know what you think ;)**

**Kise is next **

**Sorry if this was too cheesy**

**See ya around ^_^**


	4. Kise-Special Someone

A night for you and your boyfriend ,your boyfriend and you. And not just any night ; a _Movie Night._Kise Ryouta was the man of your dreams and you were really happy whenever you got some extra time to spend with him. He was either occupied with basketball or with modeling and you were occupied with your studies and music, so getting to spend quality time together could have been considered a luxury. Kise was a really sweet guy and he always tried to be romantic. When you arrived at his place and went into the living room , you saw a big bowl of melted chocolate , another big bowl of strawberries and two big cups filled with a liquid which was probably a fresh smoothie.

You walk over to the couch and sit down , letting it's softness get to you.

''So , Ryou , what are we going to watch ?'' you ask , not knowing which movie he'd prepared.

''One Day.'' he gave you a smile and took the remote from next to the TV and joined you on the couch.

He pressed the 'start' button and put his arm around you. You nestled your head on his shoulder and under his chin. 10 minutes into the movie Kise's phone rung.

''I swear , I'll throw your phone in the toilet if it's one of your do they even get your number ?''

Kise gave you an ''I'm sorry'' look and took his phone out.

''Yeah ? ...Oh that's cool... Sorry , can't ... Spending time with my special someone.'' you blushed hearing him say that on the phone , ''yeah , see ya tomorrow. Bye.'' Kise hung up and put his phone on the table. ''Just one of the guys. He wanted to go out for a snack but , I told him I couldn't.'' he gave you a big smile and kissed you on your forehead.

The movie carried on. It was a sweet movie about two best friends who were actually in love with each other , but then , just when they were happy together , she died. With tears in his eyes Kise embraced you.

''**Y/N**_**cchi ! '' **_he whispered on the verge of crying.''Don't ever die. Oh and don't ever leave me.''

You let out a small laugh and stroke his hair.

''Relax Ryou... It's just a movie.I'm not going anywhere.'' you told him lovingly. He snuffled and then gave you another one of his smiles. Of course , that smile wasn't his usual Kise-smile. It was the type of smile he'd only ever give you, his _special someone_.

''Haha , sorry. You know how I get.''he wiped his eyes. He always went a bit too far with movies.

''Yeah , you overemotional freak.'' you teased.

''Hey ! That's not nice, **Y/N**_**cchi !**_ '' he chuckled a bit and ruffled your hair. Then he put his arms around your waist and brought you up on his knees. ''You're the best , you know that right ?''

''Only because I have you beside me.'' you smiled warmly and kissed him.

''Guess we have no choice then.'' he mumbled into the kiss and picked you up , carrying you to his bedroom.

* * *

**Isn't Kise adorable ? I always thought he'd cry at movies , and this was the best time to try it out. I quite like how this one turned out :p **

**Hope you liked it too , so please let me know what you think. **

**The next one will probably be Aomine **

**See ya around ^_^ **


	5. Aomine-Bigger Mess

Daiki has been dying to see that new action movie. Why ? Because one of his favourite basketball players was a guest-star in it ... Well , you wanted to watch it too, but you would have never thought he'd go as far as buying it from the so called ''movie black-market'' a few days _before _it got released. Daiki arranged for the two of you to watch it at his house , as a date , but then you corrected him and called it _Movie Night _. Of course , he didn't prepare anything special . You two were going to be seated on the couch , drinking tea and eating popcorn. There was a blanket on the couch and nothing more.

''Mou~ Why can't you wait until it's released in cinemas , like normal people do ?'' you complained, not liking the idea of watching something illegally.

''Because.'' he bluntly answered , trying to figure out how to work the DVD-player.

You rolled your eyes and went over to help him.

''The white and yellow go in the TV ...Oh ? You didn't even plug the thing in ! Go sit down Aomine Daiki... Let your girlfriend handle this , you're hopeless.'' you scolded him but then let out a small giggle as to show him that you were joking. ''So what's this movie about , anyway ?''

''Hm , well ...Some psycho keeps planting bombs in Sport Centres.'' he briefly explained.

You chuckled. It sounded like the perfect movie to keep someone like Daiki on the edge of his seat. You made the DVD-player work and put the ''black-market'' DVD inside of it. Then the movie began. The quality wasn't too great ,but you'd be lying if you would have said it was bad.

You crawled to the couch and sat down , next thing you knew , Daiki was nestling his head between your legs , trying to get comfy.

''You don't mind , do ya ?'' he asked looking up at you.

''Of course not.'' you answer , slightly blushing. You'd been dating for a pretty long time , but he rarely was affectionate or tender. He'd sometimes kiss you or hold your hand , but he'd normally just put his arm around you and that was it. But those moments when he showed you that he cared , those were your favourite moments. During the whole movie he'd either grin , curse at the psycho who was setting off the bombs or fangirl (well , actually fanboy) whenever that basketball player was shown. He was really enjoying this , and you were too, since you loved seeing him so happy. At the end of the movie , when the criminal was actually killed in one of his bombings , he muttered to himself:

''Good riddance ! People who have something against sports should all just die. Especially if they have something against basketball.''

You tried to surpress your laughter but just couldn't and in the end you burst out laughing.

''Heeh ? What's so funny ? ''

''N-nothing...'' you finally calmed down and wiped a laughter-tear from your eye. ''Your love for basketball is just so funny.'' You immediately wanted to take those words back. You knew his passion wasn't a laughing matter. You were the exact same way when it came to anime. He stood up. You quickly went over to him and stroked his cheek.''I'm sorry...You know I don't mean it like that.''

He avoided eye contact.

''I really am sorry. I was only talking about how you were muttering about that guy in the movie ! But I know I do the same with my anime ...Sorry. ''

You saw him frown and then that frown turned to a grin and he brought his hands to your stomach and began tickling you.

''N-no ! D-daiki , stop ! Hahahaha aha !''

''That's what you get for talking without thinking ! '' then he picked up the remaining popcorn from his bowl and began throwing them at you.

''Why you little ! '' you weren't going to let a popcorn battle slip , so you got your remaining popcorn , which was more than his and began your own attack. Soon enough he ran out of ammunition while you kept throwing the little , crunchy white balls at him.

He put his hands in front of his face and laughed.

''O-okay , that's enough **Y/N **.Stop ''he pleaded, still laughing. You stopped , not because he asked you to , but because you were out of popcorn.

Then he grabbed your waist and brought his lips to yours. After a few light pecks you granted him entrance and the two of you waltzed to his bedroom , while fell on top of him and felt him kiss your neck.

''Ne , Daiki , we made a mess in the livingroom , we oughtta clean that up.''

''Heh, don't worry about that, we're gonna make an even bigger mess here.'' he said , and removed your top.

* * *

**This one's longer than the others O_O **

**It was really fun writing it though :p I hope you liked it , so please let me know what you think**

**I think I'm gonna do Murasakibarararara (or whatever his name is xD ) next . Then it's Kagami and then we go on to a random order. **

**See ya around ^_^**


	6. Murasakibara-Part Two

Everyone wondered why you were dating him. Why was a cheerful , active (kind of hyper) ,cute girl dating a guy like Murasakibara Atsushi ? You could never quite was not the usual Murasakibara when it was just the two of , he still loved sweets more than dear life itself , and he still didn't like moving around much , but the way he talked changed .His ''Oh-I-just-wanna-eat'' voice changed to a very sweet , loving and caring voice. Let's not even mention how nice it was when he hugged or even kissed you. One time , he even surprised you by calling you over for _Movie Night_. You gladly went to his place ,which you realized he'd tidied up just for you. His TV was in front of the bed so you two would comfortably sit in bed while watching. Another surprise was the fact that he prepared for the two of you to watch the first _**Rio**_ movie which you really , really loved, even though it was (supposed to be) a kid's film.

''Awww Mur-Mur, you sure you want to watch this with me ?'' you asked , not sure how he felt about animated movies.

He looked at you and nodded ''Yeah, you like it , so I'll like it too.''

And it was true. He really did enjoy the movie. In between stuffing sweets in his face and asking you if you were _absolutely sure _you didn't want some he would actually laugh at the funny scenes in the movie. He really loved the part when Blu called his own eyes beautiful. At one point , he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you on him,so you would sit in his arms. He didn't move and neither did .Even though he moved one of his hands to his bowl of sweets . At the end of the movie , he turned off the TV , moved the bowl to the floor and switched positions , so that he would be on top of you , gazing right in your eyes before kissing you. At first he just pressed his lips against yours but you wanted more so you licked his lips and he licked yours back and then it turned into what we call a real kiss.

''You're sweeter than anything , **Y/N-**chan.'' he whispered into the kiss , making you blush.

Soon enough you had realized what he was planning , since he took off his T-shirt and unzipped your hoodie. He kissed you playfully and held you close to him.

''Is this part two of your date plan ?'' you chuckled while he was kissing your jawline.

''Yeah.'' he answered before getting back to kissing.

* * *

**Sowwyyyy for not updating in a pretty long time. But I was pretty busy since my Birthday was a few days ago and all that stuff.**

**Anyway, I had a bit of trouble with Atsushi since he's totally not my type and I had no idea what to do , but I hope it was decent. NEXT UP IS KAGAMI **

**I'll start taking requests now, since I'm done with the Generation of Miracles and I'll do Kagami next to , bring in the requests.**

**I saw that someone requested Haizaki (?) but he hasn't been shown in the anime and I don't read the manga , so I'm afraid I can't do if there's anyone else you'd like please do request. **

**So again , there are a bunch of guys in KnB , and I can't pick myself so GOOO REQUEST **

**Also , let me know what you think **

**See you around ^_^**


	7. Kagami-Judge of that

It was your two-year anniversary. You didn't plan for anything fancy , and neither did your boyfriend Kagami Taiga. He did plan on something cozy and loving though. A _Movie Night._What you did not know was the trouble he went through to prepare this special night.

He rented a bunch of DVDs and kept staring at them for a good two hours , occasionally mumbling to himself ''You can do this Taiga ...Come on , it's just a friggen' movie... Choose dammit ! '' then spouting some weird English words , which only God knows where he got those from. He looked at each title and thought of small scenarios with you if you watched that particular movie. In the end , he chose a horror movie. He liked those and he hoped you'd like it too. Then , not wanting to eat the junk-food he usually does , especially not when he was with you , he made a trip to the grocery store.

''Meat and veggies ? Nah ...Too boring... Fish with salad and sauce ? ...Nope , too fancy. '' he kept mumbling to himself , staring at the options , and people thinking he was crazy. In the end he decided he'd make some pie. He knew you loved a good pie , and he had learned the best pie recipe while in the USA.

You showed up in front of his door that day , dressed in a pair of black jeans with a long , short-sleeved top , almost reaching your knees. He was obviously embarrassed , since he was wearing a normal dark blue T-shirt and a pair of comfy pants. He blushed and invited you inside.

''You look ...'' he scratched his cheek as if not sure of what to say ''r-really nice.'' he managed to half-say , half-mumble , the blush on his face spreading wider.

''Thanks. And don't worry , it's okay , you look great. I wasn't exactly supposed to get this fancy for a movie night. ''

You walked further into his apartment ,leaving the hallway.

''That...smells good...Is it ...pie ?'' you put your hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. He nodded and you gave him a peck on the cheek. He brought out the pie and placed it in on the coffee table. It was already cut in a few pretty big slices. Then he brought up two big smoothies.

''I chose a horror movie.'' he smiled at you putting the glasses next to the pie.

''Oh ...Horror ?'' you asked , forcing a smile. You were not the biggest horror fan. You had no trouble sleeping after watching , but during the movie ,you always felt ready to piss your pants. He probably noticed that on your face and put his arm around you.

''Don't worry , I'm here , so there's no need to be scared.''

Then the two of you got cozy on the sofa, your head under his chin , ready to close your eyes and nestle into him in times of course , you were on the verge of fainting , and would have fainted if not for the pie and your boyfriend. At the end , he turned off the TV and nibbled at your ear.

''You don't have to be scared of those dudes in the movie.I'm much worse.'' he whispered in your ear and you immediately got the turned around, now facing him and took off his T-shirt.

''I'll be the judge of that.''

* * *

**TWO IN A DAY ! **

**Well, I had fun with this one, but I won't lie, my good friend Andrea helped me a bit. I didn't quite know how to do Kagami but then she told me how she though he would act and I managed to think of this. **

**I really hope you liked it and let me know what you think.**

**According to the requests , the next people I'm going to write about are : -Imayoshi (I secretly love this guy) ; -Hanamiya (I really hope I'll be able to do this one since I don't really like him and it's gonna be hard) ; -Takao(I adoreeee Takao , almost as much as I love Midorima) ; and I'll choose between Kasamatsu and Himuro , I'll have to think about it. **

**If you have any requests (don't request if you already did) please leave an opinion along with your request. I really love reading your reviews , it keep my inspiration flowing , so please , let me know what you think.**

**See ya around ^_^**


	8. Imayoshi-You fell for it

He was the kind , nice guy. You were the one that always teased people and even though you wanted to be nice you sort of made bad jokes every time you tried. On the inside though , he was devilish and you were caring. That's why you too were such a perfect match. And the both of you knew it. It was times like those nights you spent together when you realized how much you loved each other. Like one of those _Movie Nights _you two had.

Imayoshi Shoichi loved comedies because they almost always had some dark humor in them , you on the other hand , loved comedies not because of the dark stuff , but simply because you liked laughter more than anything. Once , you were going to watch a pretty old comedy movie which Shoichi kept telling you about. You got there , and got cozy under a blanket , waiting for your boyfriend to come with the tea. But then you heard it ...

''Hmm, I dunno. I'll have to talk to her. I mean , these **are **our nights... Yeah , I'll talk to her and call you back.'' he said on the phone. Then he came in and put the two big cups of tea in front of you .

''What was that about ?'' you asked.

''The guys want to hang out somewhere downtown , but I don't feel like leaving my girlfriend for them. ''

''And you told them you'd ask me if you could go ?''

''Yep.''

''And you're going to call them back , telling them I said you couldn't go and making me look like the bad guy ?''

''Exactly.''

You rolled your eyes and the two of you laughed for a bit. After that he took out his phone and called 'the guys' telling them he can't go out.

Then the movie began. And of course the two of you enjoyed it and laughed with tears , just like you did with every other movie the two of you watched.

At the end , you two just laid there, on the couch , finishing your tea.

''**Y/N **?''

''Yeah ?'' you looked at him sweetly.

''You don't hate me right ?'' he asked you . He didn't sound sad , he just sounded serious.

''What the hell Shoichi ? Of course not ! I wouldn't have spent three years ,and counting , of my life with you if I did. What's up with such a stupid question ?''

''Well ...That guy in the movie got me thinking , what if you're nice to me just because you're too polite to say anything ... ''

''Me ? Polite ?'' you puffed out a laugh and embraced him . ''That's just know I love you , my little devil.'' you kissed him on the lips and held his hand; suddenly , you felt his lips curl and when you looked again you saw that he was smirking.

''You fell for it ! '' he puffed out a laugh and ruffled your hair. ''Do you honestly think I'd ever think you hated me ? I know I'm a pain and I know you would have broken up with me a long time ago if you didn't love me.'' he kept laughing , his hand still in your hair.

You looked at him with that ''You-son-of-a-bitch'' look in your eye , but soon enough you were laughing too. Then he just stopped laughing and looked you in the eyes.

''I really do love you **Y/N** ...'' he almost whispered and kissed you passionately.''And I'm going to try and show you how much ... '' he added , lifting you up and carrying you to his bedroom.

* * *

**This was so fun to write xD I secretly love Shoichi :3**

**Next up is Takao 3 3**

**Um , I really hope you liked this , so please let me know what you think.**

**See ya around ^_^**


	9. Takao-Seduce you now

Your boyfriend Takao Kazunari was secretely a huge music-lover. He loved singing as much as he loved listening to music. So we can only imagine how happy he was to have a girlfriend who was a musician-**you**. An aspiring one anyway. The two of you would occasionally get together at his house and watch musicals, you called that a _Movie Night _, but he called it a Music Night. Of course it didn't start of with the two of you just jumping on the couch and watching a musical. No. First , you'd grab your guitar and you'd play some songs with him. He'd sing while you'd play the instrumental part. He adored that. It was the only time he didn't get embarrassed in any way because of his singing , which was pretty much perfect. Then you'd order pizza or go out to a shop which was not far from his house and get sushi. Then you'd brew some tea and finally , the food would be put on the table which was brought close to the couch , and the tea next to the food and so , you'd begin watching.

One day after school , he walked you home and the two of you began talking about the following _Movie Night _, which was on that day.

''Let's watch _Les Miserables _tonight.'' he said , grabbing your hand as the two of you got past the school gates.

'' Hm ? Do you want me to have to correct your English pronunciation after every few words again?'' you chuckled , knowing that the two of you always singed along to musicals , but it so happened that Takao's Engrish sort of hurt your ears in an adorable way , whenever he sung along to something which was in English.

He pouted and rolled his eyes .

''I've gotten better ! Ever since I've been dating _you_ , I've been working on my English. Come on , pweaseee, I wanna watch it ! '' he put his arm around you and squeezed you gently while pleading.

You couldn't refuse , you were only joking about his English, so you rolled your eyes and smiled.

''Alright ,we'll watch that and eat sushi.''

''Un, un~ '' he nodded. The two of you reached your house and he dropped you off , telling you he'd be waiting. You spent 2 hours writing something for school , then you packed your clothes and PJs ,got your guitar, told your mother you'd be back by lunch time tomorrow and left.

You got there and rang the doorbell. Takao's mum came and opened the door, looking all elegant and stuff . She invited you inside and you greeted Takao's father , who was putting his shoes on.

''We're off then, be good you two.'' his mother said several moments later, leaving with her husband to attend an event.

After his parents left , like they usually do on those nights (well , technically evenings ) , you changed into your comfortable clothes and took your guitar out. After the two of you sung about five songs or so, Takao said he'd go get the Sushi. He told you to start brewing the tea , since you were already in house-clothes and you shouldn't bother with changing again.

20 minutes later , he and you were getting comfy on the couch , both of you laying on your side, him holding you in his arms and the movie began.

''Yaay ~ It's starting.'' he said happily.

''I can see that , love.'' you chuckled , knowing how much he was enjoying himself.

He then jokingly punched your stomach , making sure you hardly felt it.

''Are you making fun of me ? Is it wrong for a man to be excited over watching a movie with his girlfriend ?'' he over-dramatized.

You slapped his leg and laughed ''Just watch the movie, you big goof.''

Of course he sang along with every single song , almost choking on some sushi while singing ''Master of the House'' and stuffing the piece of food in his mouth. Then he jumped up and began marching and moving around the TV while singing along to ''Look Down'' and making you laugh. While singing ''A Heart full of Love'' , he sung Marius' part and you Cosette's , and of course , being the goof he was , he replaced the ''My name's Marius.'' part with ''My name's Kazunari.'' and avoided the part in French.

At the end , sushi gone and tea-cups empty , he turned the TV off and began humming in your ear.

''Are you trying to seduce me? ''

''Damn , you got me ... '' he laughed and kissed your forehead.

''Let's get to the bedroom , at leat.'' you laughed and got up , pulling him after you. He didn't let go of your waist until you reached your destination -his room, and you had to drag him after you , laughing all the way. Finally in front of the bed , he pushed you down , and you rolled on your back , looking directly at him. He grinned and took his shirt of , then jumped on top of you.

''I'm gonna seduce you now , if you don't mind.''

* * *

**I'M BACK BABIES 3 **

**Sorry for the longg delay , but I had surgery and was in the hospital and shit, but don't worry , now I'm alright ^_^ **

**I'm gonna get back to writing this series properly and all that ,but there still might be a few delays since I'm going to be a bit busy with a convention on Saturday and with exams these weeks. **

**Still , I hope you liked this one, I adoreeeee Takao and could totally see him fooling around while watching a musical like that , so I hope you liked it.**

**Please ,please tell me what you think ;) **

**See ya around ^_^**


	10. Hanamiya- A man

Every single day you wondered why , oh Lord why , were you dating Hanamiya Makoto . It was pure luck that he and you were paired up together on a project , and that he had been very sweet during that time , so sweet that you kissed him before going home on the last day of the assignment. He took that as a ''We're a couple now.'' and began acting as if you really were together. Slowly but surely ,it became real. You had feelings for him ,which was weird because you found out just how much of a fake he was. In the beginning he was nice to you and all that , but as the months flew by he showed his true colors , which you'd spotted at a few of his basketball games, where he was incredibly vicious and didn't play fairly, but you thought he was only in a bad mood. Oh how wrong you were. He began not even looking at you when he talked to you , he stopped touching you in any way , he stopped being nice all in all. But then you snapped.

''You're a bastard Makoto .'' you said ''you're such a bastard for making me fall in love with you. And you're going to pay.'' you continued , angry with both him and yourself. He looked at you in shock , and you hoped it was genuine shock . ''I'm going to make a man out of you.'' you told him firmly.

''What the ...? What the hell's that supposed to mean ?'' he snorted.

''Well it's clear to me that you're no man. A real man doesn't use lies and tricks to win anything , not a basketball game , not friendship and certainly not love.I know people are supposed to love their partner for what they are , as a whole , but you ...I'm afraid I fell in love with the wrong side of you , and I can't accept the one that shows the real you.'' You were not one to cry , and not one to yell . You simply said that in a calm tone , waiting to see what his response would be . It surprised you.

You thought whatever you'd say would make no difference. But you were wrong. He looked down and gave a disgusted sigh, probably disgusted at himself.

''You're right. If a man is someone honorable , then , I'm certainly no man. You should know that I'm in love with you , and because of that , I'll go through with whatever you want me to do so I can become 'a man'.''

You were scared to believe him . You thought he'd bring his head up in a sadistic laughter , but he didn't. ''You're not lying ,right Makoto ?'' you asked softly. He went over to you and put his arms around you , hugging you tightly. ''No.'' And so , the ''Make him a man'' program began. You told him how he should be , and made sure he understood that he coudln't pretend to be like that. He had to make a genuine effort to slowly , slowly , you noticed a change of air around him. He was really changing. In a very good , if not the best , way possible. The final test would be made on a _Movie Night_.

You invited all of his teammates over to your house , one Friday when your parents had gone on a business trip , you called him over , not telling him who else was going to be there , and so , it started. He was a bit shocked when he saw his teammates , but gave a faint smile and said ''I didn't know you guys were going to be here.'' Then you patted him on the shoulder reassuringly and brought out a few popcorn bowls for everyone , while one of his teammates brought glasses and Pepsi-bottles. Before Makoto arrived , you instructed some of the guys there to try and eat some popcorn from your boyfriend's bowl , and to ''mistake'' his glass as theirs and so on, they didn't agree at first , but you told them it was for a good cause.

The plan had begun. Someone took a handful of popcorn from Makoto's bowl. He looked up at the boy and then back at his bowl , ignoring the gesture. Then someone else took Makoto's glass of Pepsi. ''Um , that's mine.'' he said , sounding slightly annoyed but nothing more. The test was going well. Then the final step was for the guy behind Makoto , who ate his popcorn with a ton of butter to drop the bowl on his head. The poor guy was scared at first but after asking him very nicely and promising to introduce him to one of your friends (a girl of course) he agreed. Makoto was sitting on the floor , while this guy was on the couch , so the bowl landed perfectly , dropping all of the buttery popcorn on Makoto's head.

''Shit !'' he yelled and jumped up. He turned around but you noticed he didn't look angry , only surprised. ''Dude , be careful ! Damn ...I've got butter in my eye.'' he mumbled. The reaction was good enough for him to pass your test. The movie ended a minute or two after this incident and you sent everyone home. Except for Makoto who you sent to the shower.

He came out , towel wrapped around his waist and sat on your bed. You came in and just looked at him.

''You set that up , huh ?'' he looked at you , with an amused look.

''Yeah ...sorry.''

''Did I pass the test ?''

''Yep.'' you smiled.

''Oh , do I get a reward for passing my test ?'' he asked innocently.

You smirked and climbed onto his lap , wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing him ''Yeah , you do .''

* * *

**This was so damn hard ...I know a couple of you wanted me to do him , so I couldn't refuse. I really hope I didn't screw it 's different from the others but that's only because I had to change him , otherwise I just couldn't work with him. Personality-wise I highly dislike this character, but I think I did okay with the fic...I hope so. **

**Please tell me what you think. **

**Thanks**

**See you around ^_^**


	11. Izuki-Puntastic time

Your life might not have been so perfect and you might have had some sad times ,but ever since you met your boyfriend Izuki Shun , you were the happiest lass on the planet. He gave you a normal yet extraordinary life. He was the perfect boyfriend too. Smart , good looking , athletic , and let's not forget with a terrible love for puns. You thought the best example of how perfect your relationship was , was that one _Movie Night ._

It was a Saturday. Your older cousin had gone away for the weekend and let you 'borrow' her apartment. You called Shun over and he brought pizza and soda. You were wearing your Kitten-PJs , which consisted of a short-sleeved top with whiskers drawn on and pants with a tail (also drawn) . You told him he had to wear PJs too , so he wore a black tank-top which made him look very sexy and a pair of plain white pants. You were the one who picked the movie. A romantic drama.

''This is what we're watching.'' you announced proudly.

''Oh , I've heard that this is a _puntasic_ movie !'' he laughed at his own lame pun and you rolled your eyes.

Your cousin had a terrible , uncomforable couch , so you pushed that away and put blankets on the floor , along with a bunch of pillows , the pizza box somewhere in front of you and the soda bottles on either side of the box.

The movie started and the two of you began eating while watching. The main character in the movie was a baseball player , and while they were showing one of his games , Shun went ahead and said :

''You know **Y/N,**once , I saw a baseball somewhere in the distance. But it kept getting bigger and I was wondering why. Then , it hit me. '' he laughed at yet another pun and added ''I have to write this one down! ''

''You're terrible , Shun ! '' you chuckled and lightly punched his shoulder.

''Oh but you love me! '' he replied , kissing your cheek sweetly .

''I do , don't I ?'' you turned and gave him a peck on the lips. ''Now shush! Or I'll throw the soda bottle at you !''

''Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a soda can, though ? He was lucky it was a soft drink ! '' he laughed once again and you just had to laugh yourself.

He then shut up and put his arm around your shoulder . Later on in the movie , the poor baseball player had his arm cut off.

''Did you hear about the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now. '' your boyfriend said . You were actually on the verge of crying , because the baseball player was having a very nice, sad moment with the main female protagonist and all that , but Shun ruined it for you.

''You bastard.'' you mumbled. He was the one who rolled his eyes this time.

''It's just a movie , no need to cry. I was just defusing the tention.''

''You're one to talk! Sobbing like a little girl when watching dog-movies !''

''Yeah , but you do too ...'' he argued

''True ... '' you gave in and the both of you began laughing.''Now seriously , shut up , the movie's close to an end. ''

He smiled and ruffled your hair , then he shut up until the movie ended. After that you turned off the TV and looked at him.

''Thanks. I was really considering kicking you in the face or something if you kept interupting the movie. '' you often said stuff like that , but you never meant it, it was just your weird way of communicating- threatening him.

''What did the grape say when it got stepped on? Nothing - but it let out a little whine.'' he said.

''Oh God Shun! '' you laughed and punched him lightly once again.

He winked and put his arms around your waist, then after a second of silence:

''I love you.'' he said smiling sincerely.

''Hm , I love you too.'' you smiled back at him, and he leaned in to kiss you.

The two of you made out for a long time until you removed his top.

''Your cousin won't mind us making a bit of a mess , will she ?'' he asked , taking your top off.

''Nah.''

* * *

**I'M BACK BABIES ! **

**Sorry for the long wait , yet again. I liked writing this , Shun is so awesome **

**I hope you liked it too , and please let me know what you think. **

**Next up : Teppei. **

**See ya around ^_^**


End file.
